1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to a user equipment (UE) having a multiple subscriber identity module (SIM) capability understood by one or more networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, space and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access points, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple wireless devices. Base stations or access points may communicate with wireless devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station or access point has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell or access point.
Some wireless devices may have a multiple SIM capability. For example, a wireless device may have a first SIM and a second SIM. The first SIM may be associated with a first subscription for communicating over a first set of one or more networks, and the second SIM may be associated with a second subscription for communicating over a second set of one or more networks.